Pumpkin heads and smiling faces
by B. Weasley
Summary: Halloween is coming and certain redhead twins have a tradition of carving pumpkins.


**Enter for the Houses Competition Y5 - Round 5 - Eagles - Transfiguration**

**Prompt:** [Action] Carving pumpkins; [Speech] "I don't want any tricks or treats this year."

**Category:** Drabble

**Word count: **926

* * *

_**Pumpkin heads and smiling faces**_

Hermione Granger loved autumn since she was a little girl; she loved the crisp air and the colours that the leaves on the trees acquire. She wasn't so fond of Halloween, mostly because her parents - being dentists - never liked that she eat so much sugar, so she prefers to stay home and just watch some Muggle movies with her mother.

So to say that she was surprised when Katie Bell invited her to carve pumpkins with her and the Weasley twins was, to say the least; she isn't friends with Katie and she knew the twins for all the time that she spends with Harry and Ron, but she was a little wary to spend some time with them. They weren't the _Marauders Heirs_ for nothing after all.

But for some reason that she didn't understand, she decided to accept the invitation and meet the other three to carve some pumpkins in time to the Halloween feast. She decided to pass some time with them since Harry and Ron were not exactly talking to her, so she wasn't losing anything; she only hopes that they don't end up in detention in the end.

"Oh my Merlin, are my eyes playing tricks on me or _the_ Hermione Granger is joining us in this adorable afternoon to carve some pumpkins?" Fred Weasley, the older twin asked, with a hand in his heart. Everyone had trouble finding which twin is which, but Hermione always knows which twin is speaking to her.

"Very funny Fred, but I'm afraid that is really me," Hermione replied with a little smirk. "But just to you know, I don't want any tricks or treats this year."

"Ah, but why not Hermione? What's the problem with some mischief huh?" George Weasley asked, an action that made Hermione aware of who she is dealing with. Why she accepted Katie's invite again? Oh yeah, she wants to spend time with different people and her best friends weren't so happy to see her these days.

"You two could stop? Don't take them too serious Hermione, they are harmless, really," Katie Bell said which made Hermione instantly relax. She could see why George was so infatuated with her, they were the perfect couple; she was smiling in the direction of the blonde when Fred decided to interrupt her thoughts.

"Okay, now that Hermione is here, I guess we could finally start to carve some pumpkins yeah?" Fred asked, rubbing his hands together and a big grin on his face, an action that was promptly copied by his twin. "I hardly can wait to see what you are going to do."

Hermione groaned internally, thinking about what this little sentence could mean; at least she wasn't alone on this, seeing that Katie was rolling her eyes in the direction of the twins.

* * *

"Why did you decide to carve pumpkins? Not that this is the most different thing that you have done, but this is strange, isn't?" Hermione asked, trying to take some seeds out of her hand.

"It's a tradition; we always did this with our mom and dad, and we decided that even if we are at Hogwarts during _Samhain, _we aren't going to let this stop us," George answered, with his tongue between his teeth, concentrating hard in his pumpkin. The sight made Hermione smile a little.

"They usually don't do this mess, I guess they are just showing up to you," Katie whispered to Hermione, seeing the boys were busy throwing pumpkin's squash at one another. "I think that Fred fancies you a little, you know that?"

"WHAT?" Hermione stopped to carve and look at Katie with big eyes and her mouth hanging a little. "Wh-what are you talking about Katie?"

"C'mon, you know what I'm talking about," Katie was saying with a smile, but seeing the look of confusion on Hermione's face, she decided to explain herself. "When they say that is a tradition they mean it; they don't invite anyone — I'm here just because George and I are dating. They are very secretive about this, and I'm not blind, I see the way that Fred looks at you."

"I guess you are seeing love everywhere Katie and are delusional," Hermione said, trying to regain composure and trying to not let Katie see that her hands are trembling. This couldn't be right, Fred didn't fancy her, right? RIGHT?

Yes, she realized that Fred started to look in her direction in the past weeks, but she think much about this, she thought that he was only preparing a prank to her; but she can't deny that she loved the moments when she caught him staring at her with a silly smile on his face, like he is doing right now.

"Everything okay Fred? Need something?" Hermione asked, incapable of making her mouth shut.

"Yeah, everything okay; I just like to look at you sometimes," he replied with a shrug and returned to carve his pumpkin, don't giving much attention to the way that Hermione was blushing or the smiles on George's and Katie's faces.

"Told you so," Katie whispered, much to Hermione's dismay.

"Shut up Katie," Hermione whispered back, but a smile was taking her whole face.

Who knew that a Weasley twin could make Hermione blush so hard? And who knows, maybe in the next Halloween, Fred and Hermione could be like George and Katie: two lovebirds who can't take the smile off their faces — or pumpkin seeds from their hairs. It's Halloween season after all, and the pumpkins are smiling and shining bright.


End file.
